Necromancer's Redemption
by Nicolai Reh
Summary: New INTRO, for those who haven't read NECROMANCER'S KISS. Danny and Annia come back for yet another adventure. READ AND REVIEW!.... please....
1. Intro

Let's Play Catch Up!

Hello! Breaking the fourth wall here, but after a good tip, I realized a lot of my readers might be coming into this without reading the first story. I strongly urge you to read NECROMANCER'S KISS (accessible in the very least at my account) before moving on, but here's a little history for those who just can't wait.

In NECROMANCER'S KISS, Danny is introduced to a strange new girl with a strange aura. Danny stalks after her, wondering what's going on. Through a few mis-meetings, Danny realizes that the new girl is not what she seems. Meet K. Annia Lemures, Necromancer extraordinaire and she's out for demon blood.

Takune is a demon dispatched hundreds of years ago by Annia herself. She comes back as Takune has found a way out of Hell, through the Fenton Portal. Annia and Takune fight with some help of Danny and her guardian Daemon. Danny dies and is taken to the After Realm (where spirits go when they move past the Ghost Zone) and Annia goes in after him. Takune comes back and Annia vanquishes him with the Necromancer's Kiss. She pulls out his soul and puts it into a chipped medallion. BUT, Takune's soul/essence/spirit is poisoning her. Annia has time to save Danny but is killed by Takune's poison.

Danny is left unsure about Annia's fate. He was bound to her through some mistakes with her Necromancer's bells but if she died then he would know. Daemon left for his home country and he would've disappeared if she were dead. But because he left, Danny doesn't know. Danny is now angsty, confused, and lost.

Welcome to Story II, NECROMANCER'S REDEMPTION!


	2. Prologue

Time

The memory haunts me

As I walk through twisting corridor

Time casts shadows that never grow

And I'm blending into them

Your face is apart of me

The sickness festers inside

I'm caught between stages

I'm waiting for you

To pull me over in a kiss

(Welcome to the sequel. Please read Necromancer's Kiss for first story.)


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 1: Old Friends

Danny sat on a swing in Amity Park. The sky had long ago turned dark but he had no intention of returning home. So much had changed in the past four years. After countless escapades with the portal, no one besides the infamous trio remembered Annia, and his parents' memories of his true nature had been wiped away. Now they were all seniors, on the verge of graduating, and about to separate. Tucker was going to an out of state college in Maine, planning on being some kind of computer genius. Sam was going to Paris for a stint abroad but was going into law. Danny was staying in state, going to the highly rated university to go into medicine. Jazz was there writing her thesis on troubled teens. But on top of all that, they still had to get through finals and prom. And Danny still hadn't managed to snap himself out of his slump.

Danny pushed himself out of the worn plastic and heard the gravel crunch beneath his sneakers. He stretched his power, searching the air for others of his kind. He tried to find that snag that had connected him to Annia, but felt nothing. Danny wondered for the millionth time if she was still alive. Daemon had disappeared back to Kirk, and Danny was left clueless. Danny was barely able to keep pushing himself day to day, wondering when he'd get to hear from Annia.

"Danny?" Danny turned and found Sam leaning against the small slide. Danny smiled and walked over to her.

"What's up Sam? How was you're date with Javier?" He questioned. Sam looked him over before sighing and straightening herself.

"It was fine. He took me to this foreign film I had been dying to see." She replied. Danny nodded and looked down at his feet. They had dated for a time, but it hadn't worked out. Danny was still working through Annia's loss and Sam was changing. She still wore the black but had ceased to scare the daylights out of everyone she met. Her parents left her alone since she had a scholarship and wanted to be a lawyer.

"So, why are you not okay?" Sam questioned. Danny looked up at her, catching Sam's eyes briefly before turning his gaze skyward. Clouds covered the June sky and Danny sighed.

"I keep thinking, she would've come back if she had died. Her ghost would've come through the portal. But because she hasn't I feel like she's caught in between." Danny said tersely. He looked back at his friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm worried about her." He said.

"Not all souls come back as ghosts Danny. She could've gone past the gates. She might be where she's happiest." Sam interjected. Danny shook his head more sharply.

"No, that can't be it. I did research on her family, on Necromancers. The Lemures family used to be powerful, but they were disgraced and had to marry lower. This was hundreds of years ago. But as Necromancers, I learned only one child can be trained in the art. That child has to grow up, get married, have a child, and train their protégé. If they don't they can cheat death. Annia never had any children." He stated. Sam looked pained as he talked and now turned away from him.

"Danny, there are other Necromancer families. I went through that phase remember? The Lemures wasn't the only house." She retorted. Danny winced as if the blow had been physical.

"Why are you saying this Sam?" He questioned.

"Danny, you need to get over her. You need to move on with your life. We're all going to be leaving soon and you keep ditching on our Saturdays." Sam said. Danny muttered and turned his back to his friend. At the start if junior year, Tucker and Sam had started dating, other people. They ended up leaving Danny alone on his patrols, but it gave him an excuse not to witness that. Danny wanted to be with his friends, but only if Annia were with him.

"Maybe you should go home Sam." Danny said flatly.

"Danny." Sam started and reached out to him. Before her hand could reach his shoulder, Danny phased out and drifted up into the night sky. Sam's hand lingered in the air but she let it drop to her side.

"Goodbye Danny." She whispered and walked out of the park.

Danny flew through the air absentmindedly. He found himself over Annia's old house when he had passed through the cloud bank. He once again saw the For Sale sign and wondered if the house would ever be occupied for more than a few months. People acted like it was haunted.

Smiling, Danny wafted down to the ground and phased back into shape. Through practice, Danny had managed to control when he phased, not wanting to end up with another arm through his chest. He shivered at the thought as he climbed the small stairs to the front door. Danny thought back to the four days he had known Annia. Danny couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity.

"Domine." Danny repeated the name as he often did when he thought back to the whirlwind affair. How else could he have fallen in love with Annia so quickly? Danny shook his head and turned away from the door. He knew too much about ghosts to believe in reincarnation. Ghosts were stuck in the Ghost Realm until taken to their respective places, they weren't reborn into another human.

"Danny." A voice called. It traveled on an icy breeze and it jammed itself into Danny's ribs. Danny sucked the air in and felt it constrict around his heart. Pain made him double over and cry out.

He felt the bond now, but it felt like it had just been severed.


	4. Ghost Realms

Chapter 2: The Ghost Realm

After Daemon had put her body into the river Stix, Annia drifted. She felt hands all around her body but she dissolved into the touch. Annia kept her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. Her bells had been destroyed and Daemon had waited at the edges for the breaking of the bond. When it did, he would dissipate and she would never see him again. Annia stiffened at the thought and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Annia sat up and found herself in a bed, not the river.

"Where am I?" Annia asked aloud. Her throat was dry and she found her voice hoarse and brittle. She looked around the room, trying to find a water pitcher, and found she was in the room of her childhood.

"Well, well. If it isn't the lone Kris Lemures." Annia turned and found a tall woman resting against the doorframe. Her hair was jet black with thick bands of silver injected through. Other than that, she shared the same green eyes and slender build as Annia. From the bed, she gaped, not at the woman, but at her coloring.

"Ma. Your hair." Annia exclaimed, her voice rising as she spoke. Hannah Delilah Lemures pushed herself away from the door and walked closer to the bed. As she did, she let the violet bleed into the green iris of her eyes. Her hair turned to a more silver color with black highlights so dark, they shimmered purple in the hazy afternoon light. Her skin was supple and creamy, young and fresh looking.

"Not bad for someone who has been long dead eh?" Hannah remarked and smiled widely at her daughter.

"Ma, what's happened?" Annia asked as her mother sat down on the edge of the handmade bed. Hannah ran her hands over the worn slats of wood and onto the thick quilt.

"The Powers That Be need a favor so they restored our honor." She said and fingered a silver strand. Annia winced as she remembered her family's fall. All of the Necromancer's in the Lemures family had cheated death for awhile, aging no more than thirty years before having a child. Annia had stayed thirty for one hundred years before having children. She had had twins, Annia's mother and her uncle, Henry. Henry had been the one chosen as the heir to Annia's power, but he had twisted it, perverted it. He had slaughter hundreds with an army of the undead and had to be put down by his own mother. Annia, weakened to a crippling eighty year old body before Henry went on his rampage, had to train Hannah before she died. But the scar Henry had put on the family ran deeper than anyone ever imagined. The Powers That Be had cursed them, turning their hair a coal black and their eyes a grassy green than have them look like angels. They could also no longer marry in their class and had been forced to marry a lower merchant family. Thankfully, that was for only one generation and Annia was happy that she had seen the lift of the curse before she had had any…

"Wait, I died." Annia stated. She could have no children and the Lemures line had ended. Pain seeped from her heart into her lungs and Annia began to sob heavily. Hannah crawled onto the bed and cradled her daughter, whispering into her hair.

"You do not understand Kris, you are going back." Hannah remarked. Annia calmed and made a few hiccupping noises before pulling away.

"I'm going back to Earth?" She asked softly. Hannah nodded with a light smile played on her face. Annia beamed and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Oh Ma, I'll be able to see Danny." Annia blurted in her excitement. Hannah stiffened like she had been startled. A dead calm entered Annia and she sat up rigidly in bed.

"Ma?" She asked.

"Kris, it has been four years. He may not remember you. And there are some limits to your returning." Hannah said briefly. Annia opened her mouth to comment but was stopped when another figured stepped into the room.

The man was tall with two, huge white wings protruding from his back. He wore what Annia would call a white sarong, and she smiled at the man.

"Daemon?" Annia squealed. The angel made his way to the bed and bowed his head as Hannah rose.

"Creator." He said respectively. Hannah waved a hand and scoffed. Daemon looked perplexed as Annia just grinned.

"You are an angel now Daemon, no longer bound to me or my family." Hannah remarked. Daemon shrugged and took on his usual sarcastic manner.

"Ready to go back Kristina? There's a portal ready to take us there." Daemon said as he moved to stand next to Hannah.

"But, what do we have to do? And where are my bells?" Annia inquired as she pushed back the quilt and sheets. She tossed her legs over the side as Daemon and Hannah exchanged a worried look.

"Kristina, there has been a problem in the Living Realm. Some part of Takune was left there after your struggle. You are to remove it with Daemon's help before returning here. You go there as a ghost and come straight back here afterward. You now have commands instead of bells since you can't hold your old ones as a ghost." Hannah said tersely. Annia jumped to her feet and glowered at her mother, as she was the only one there she could do that to.

"You mean to tell me I can't be with Danny anymore?" Annia demanded.

"Krissy, I know you think that boy is Domine, but he is not him." Hannah replied demurely. Annia bristled in anger and turned away from the pair.

"He is Domine, he is the essence of Domine. And I'll be with him again." She said stubbornly.

"Kristina, Domine is here. I have seen him. That boy is just a troubled teenager with more power than he will ever understand. Remember that and it will make your job easier." Daemon said sternly. Annia turned and glared at each of them in turn.

"Fine." She hissed as she stormed past them. "Someone needs to teach me the commands before we leave."


	5. Lessons Learned

Chapter 3: Lessons Learned

Last period: Senior English. Danny drifted off during Mrs. Kirkpatrick's lecture on the deeper meaning behind Camus' The Stranger. Danny fiddled with his iPod and "Ava Adore" from the Smashing Pumpkins hummed in his earbud. The girl sitting next to him, Nicolai, leaned over in her seat to listen. Since they were in the back, Danny turned up the volume a little to indulge her. When the song ended, the girl nodded and went back to her notes. A few moments later, the final bell rang and Danny slammed his books into his book bag. As he hefted the strap over his shoulder, he cranked up the volume and walked down the hallway to his locker. He didn't see either Sam or Tucker waiting for him.

"Hey Fentunia." A bulk of teenage flesh slammed into the locker next to Danny, but he didn't even flinch.

"You know Dash, you give me more pet names than your various girlfriends. I've also lasted longer in your attention. Are you trying to tell me something?" Danny asked as he grabbed the few books he'd need for the weekend.

"What?" Dash sputtered as he stood upright, looking around to see if anyone had heard. A few people walked off, whistling or fidgeting with whatever was in their hands at the time. Dash flushed and turned back to Danny. With his fist, he slammed Danny's locker close. Danny just shrugged and zipped up his book bag before slipping it over his shoulders.

"Seriously Dash. If you envy me for the freedom I have from the cruel world of social politics then fine, but you don't have to take it out on me to justify your superiority. If you can that is." Danny added before walking down the hallway. A sharp jerk slammed him face first into a row of lockers. Dash's face was suddenly much closer to the pinned boy's.

"Listen freak, I am better than you. Even your weird little friends were smart enough to ditch you. So get over yourself Fenton, and get with the program." With a sharper shove, Dash forced all of the air out of Danny's lungs and let him go. Danny slumped onto the floor and listened as Dash walked away, laughing. Danny had the urge to phase out the entire floor and phase it back so that just their legs were caught in the ground. Danny suppressed the urge and rubbed his face with a hand. He'd been having little flashes like that, angry wants to test his powers, and Danny didn't know if it was a result from Vlad, Freakshow, or his future self. Either way, it was becoming a pain to control.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny looked up into the soft face of a Latino girl. She offered a hand and Danny took it gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Paulina." Danny said after he had managed to stand. He took a few gasping breaths and leaned against the lockers. He looked at the once most wanted girl in Casper High. Her face was less angular but her eyes were sharper. She was still clueless but events with a few boys on the varsity football team caused her to be more jaded. A man's a player, but a woman's just a slut.

"I'm glad you finally started sticking up for yourself." Paulina said after Danny had composed himself. He looked after the football players with her and smiled faintly.

"None of them were offered contracts with their school's football team. That's why they're edgier. They're nervous about leaving all this glory for the bottom-of-the-barrel-freshman-hood." Paulina remarked. Danny nodded and squeezed Paulina's shoulder.

"You're going into a private school right?" He asked. Paulina looked away and nodded.

"You'll be fine." He said. Paulina looked at him and smiled warmly.

"I always really liked you Danny. You were always different." She said.

"But I was no Ghost Boy." Danny pointed out. Paulina laughed and walked away, leaving Danny alone once again. Danny adjusted the shoulder straps and began walking down the now empty hallway. Students were now pouring out of the building rather than linger. The new mall that had opened up a few miles away was popular, as was the new skate park in Amity Park. The town was growing and many people even prospered. Danny had been working for a bookstore on one of the older strip malls and had gotten enough money to by the red mustang he wanted.

"Time to go home." He muttered as he reached the doorway.

"What is it with you people and time?" Danny felt his breath escape him and he turned, dropping his book bag.

"Who's there?" He called out, his eyes flashing a deadly green. He felt a ghost with a familiar edge. He had already met one ghost with power over time, now would not be a good moment for a repeat.

"It hasn't been that long Danny." The voice said. Danny froze and felt himself calm, almost against his will.

"Annia."


	6. Love Like Winter

Chapter 4: "Love like Winter" by AFI

Danny gaped as he saw Annia hovering before him. Unlike the other ghosts, she was normally colored; if normal included silver hair. The violet eyes he could understand, since his mom had them, but the hair was strange.

"Annia?" Danny gasped. Annia smiled at him before flying around him, twisting her body around his.

"Maybe it has been awhile." She sighed as she took him in. He was well into six feet and had grown into the wiry frame of his youth. Danny's bangs fell into heavy blue eyes that stared at her with some cold fire. She shivered and moved her gaze. His chest was broad, a man's body versus that of a child's. Annia reached out to touch him and…

"That feels weird." Danny muttered as her hand passed through him.

"Who are you talking to Danny?" Danny turned and found Tucker standing behind him. Danny reached down to grab his book bag and fumbled with it.

"You can't see her." Danny said, more as a statement than a question. He felt like he was trapped in some cartoon.

"Another ghost?" Tucker questioned, peering over Danny's shoulder. Danny sighed and glance at Annia, who stood next to him.

"Yeah." He said simply and let it go. Annia seemed like a ghost and almost felt like one, but Danny knew that she wasn't. She had more substance.

"Sugar and Ice, Danny. And I am made." Annia whispered. Danny smiled at the reference and Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"It's in the blood." Danny replied. With that, a strange feeling rippled through him. He shook his head and Tucker took a step forward.

"Are you okay man?" He asked. Danny nodded and shifted on his feet.

"I'm fine. Aren't you meeting Jasmine somewhere?" He replied. Tucker's face brightened in a moment of realization and Danny groaned.

"Actually, Sam sent me. She wants all of us to go out and do something together." Tucker said. Danny shook his head and Tucker's smile fell.

"No way. I have other things to do tonight." Danny said.

"Like what? It's been quiet around town for the past few weeks. Why don't you come out with us?" Tucker questioned. Danny glanced over at Annia, who was leaning against a row of lockers looking bored.

"I think it's going to be getting interesting around here soon." Danny said.

"Do you not like Javier or Jasmine?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Then is it something about Sam or me?"

"Tucker…"

"No, I'm serious Danny. You've been practically cutting yourself off from us ever since Annia died and-"

"She's not dead."

"Danny."

"She's not dead Tucker. I can feel it. And I'm the one with the ghost powers here."

"You're right, you're right. But where has she been then?" To this, Danny stayed silent. Either he was unwilling or unable to describe what exactly was going on but Annia had no problems with that. She had wandered away and now leaned against the doors leading out.

"Fine Danny, but we're not going to be around forever." Tucker said, taking Danny's silence as denial. Danny sighed and watched as Tucker passed him and walked through the doors; passing right through Annia.

"That feels weird." She said as she wrinkled her nose and moved toward Danny. Danny shook his head and turned to follow Tucker out.

"After I drop my stuff off, I'll change so we can be together." Danny said and pushed on the heavy metal bar.

"Is Inviso Bill really invisible to everybody else?" Annia asked, using Danny's old nickname. It elicited a smile and Annia felt a warmth spread through her. She could see Domine in that smile.

"No, since before everyone could see me, but I've picked up a few traits along the way." He replied. He didn't mention that it had been due to a stint in Vlad's clutches that had enabled him to do that or that he frequently used it to sneak into Sam's bedroom when they had been dating.

"You're blushing." Annia stated as she hovered in front of him. Danny walked down the stairs and was slightly unnerved by her level gaze.

"Meh." Danny waved her off and pushed past her. Only a few students were outside the school now, all of the buses had left long ago.

"Danny, did you miss me?" Annia whispered into his ear. She clung onto his shoulders and pressed her face against his. All he could feel was a chill but he could see where she was.

"Of course I missed you." He replied, feeling his pulse jump in his skin.

"How much did you miss me?" She asked thickly. Danny nearly stumbled down the last step and felt his face blush.

"See, I like it when you blush for me and not for Sam." Annia said as she pulled away. Danny felt the flush drain from his face and he muttered under his breath.

"You've done too much research on me." Danny stated as he walked to his car.

"I had to see what you were up to over the past four years." Annia retorted. Danny shrugged and paused as he got closer to the senior parking. Leaning against the passenger's door to Danny's mustang was a familiar figure. And leaning against the hood was a more impressive one.

"Danny…" Jazz said from the car.

"Oh! Daemon's here!" Annia squealed and went off to stand next to her guardian.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Jazz questioned. Danny groaned and went to the driver's door.

"I'll meet you at your house Danny!" Annia called before flying off. Danny followed her with his eyes till they disappeared from sight. When he looked back at his sister, he found that she had been looking in the same direction.

"Ghosts?" She whispered sharply over the hood when she lowered her gaze. Danny sighed heavily and unlocked his door.

"Do you need a ride home or something?" Danny questioned as Jazz opened the door and slid in.

"I actually wanted to ask you about Annia." She said as she closed the door. Danny's heart began to race but he started his car to try and remain calm.

"What about her?" Danny asked coolly as he backed the car out from its space. His mind raced; did she somehow remember what had happened? Did she remember Takune?

"I don't think it's healthy to be seeing an older woman." Jazz said softly. Danny stopped the car and looked at his sister. She had seen Danny's notes, which he knew said nothing about the supernatural aspect of the four days Annia had been around.

"Is that all?" Danny asked and continued backing up.

"Danny, she's in her twenties and you've only known her for a few days." Jazz said.

"First of all," Danny said and shifted into drive. "I don't appreciate you snooping around in my room while your home for the summer. Secondly, that was four years ago and I haven't talked to Annia since then." He blended the truth with a lie; he hadn't had a chance to really talk with Annia yet, and especially not about their relationship.

"Well, I just want you to know that you can always talk to me." Jazz said, trying to cover for her fumblings.

"Oh and Jazz," Danny said as he pulled out onto the main road. "She's old enough to be my mom."

It always made Danny smile when Jazz had a conniption fit.


	7. Caught In Limbo

Chapter 5: Caught in Limbo

Danny was barely in the door when he hit another catastrophe. Annia was in the house, and his parents were going nuts. Machines were beeping and Maddie was trying desperately to keep Jack's trigger happy nature from blowing up the house.

"Kids! Shut the door! You might let the ghost out." Jack yelled as he bolted past Maddie and into the kitchen, setting something ablaze. Jazz shut the door but glowered at her parents.

"Ghosts can go through solid objects remember? And I thought we agreed no ghost fighting in front of Danny. It's too traumatic with all of his ghostly experience." Jazz said evenly, but even Danny could see the annoyance writ in the lines on her face. Maddie looked at her daughter and shook her head.

"There's nothing I can do about your father Jazz." She said, throwing up her hands in exasperation as she fell into the couch. The edges were singed and the farthest arm was still smoking.

"Then I'll go talk to him." Jazz said and stomped off to the kitchen. Danny dropped his book bag by the door and stood next to his mom.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked. Maddie looked at her watch and sighed.

"About ten minutes." She replied. Danny smiled and patted his mom's shoulder.

"Well, Dad seems happy." He said, in hopes of cheering up his mother. It worked and Maddie smiled.

"I better go help your sister out." She said and rose from the couch. "And keep your Father from blowing up my kitchen." Danny watched as his mom walked into the kitchen and joined the fray. Annia wafted into the room, looking pleased with herself. Danny shook his head and gestured for her to follow him. He walked up the stairs to his room and opened the scarred door.

"How many times has something blown through here?" Annia asked as she touched the dents and gashes in the metal reinforced door. Danny had to have it replaced monthly it seemed.

"You've never been up here have you?" Danny asked in response. Anni shook her head and looked a little sad. Danny didn't even try to pretend he didn't know what was going on.

"Come on, let me change and we'll talk." He said and opened the door. He let Annia in before him and she made little noises of happiness. AFI posters and Smashing Pumpkins artwork hung on his walls. On a desk under the window there were books and notes on Necromancers and the various clans. Annia went to his desk and flipped through the books. She gasped and picked up a heavy tome. Danny went and stood beside her, gazing over her shoulder.

On the page that she was looking at, there were a man and a woman standing next to an old house. Behind them was an old woman in a small wicker chair. They all looked happy, as if it were a photograph and not a painting that had taken months. Their clothing was a simple piece of seventeenth century garb. It was a small rendition painted in heavy black ink. The small inscription only said "Lemures in home, November 1, 1704" in flowing script.

"That's me." Annia said and traced her fingers over the worn faces. "That's my mother in the background. And that's Domine. This is a copy of a portrait done when I was twenty-five years old." Danny took the book from her and closed it gently.

"That's kind of creepy Annia." Danny had looked at this picture before, for long hours. The woman had resembled Annia and the man had the same black hair and blue eyes as he did.

"What was Domine's last name?" Danny asked suddenly. Annia paused and looked out of the window, thinking.

"I believe it was Smith, but I can't remember. It was very long ago when he died." She replied softly. Danny nodded and watched as she went to the window. He changed into the phantom and went to her. He put his arms around her waist and put his face into her neck. She smelled like vanilla and powder. Danny tightened his grip as she laid her hands on her arms.

"I've missed you a lot Annia." Danny said. Annia shifted so he lifted his face. She turned to look at him and Danny went to kiss her. Suddenly, Annia broke free from the embrace and moved back.

"Danny, I'm still a Necromancer. I would take you away." She said quietly. Danny went to her again and hugged her to his chest. Annia laid her cheek against his shoulder and let him hold her.

"Can we ever be together?" Danny asked. Annia sighed and Danny heard the pain.

"We fell together so quickly, how could this be love?" She murmured into his shirt. Danny pulled her out to face him and watched her violet gaze shift.

"Do you love me?" He questioned. Annia hesitated and looked to the door. When she looked back, she opened her mouth to speak, but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Danny?" Jazz called. Danny cursed a blue streak under his breath and looked at Annia.

"Come on." He whispered. They both began to hover and pushed through the window holding hands. They were suddenly over the open street and flying. Since no one said anything, Annia figured that Danny had willed himself invisible. They flew in silence for a few moments until Annia sighed heavily.

"Here he comes." She muttered. They stopped and Danny looked around. For a moment he thought she was talking about Takune, but he soon saw the leather clad guardian flying toward them.

"I wanted to ask, what's with the white wings?" Danny inquired. Annia looked at the approaching man and shrugged.

"The Powers That Be made him an angel." She answered. Danny grinned and looked at her.

"You have a guardian angel." Danny stated. Annia laughed and slapped his shoulder gently.

"We both know the fluffy imagery that comes with that does not apply to our beloved Daemon." Annia said and Daemon flew up to them.

"What's that?" He asked. Annia merely giggled and Danny kept silent. He saw that Daemon still had his massive sword strapped to his side.

"Kristina, the Powers That Be have noted the same problem that you have with this mission." Daemon said, moving on. Annia nodded but Danny was confused.

"Problem? Mission?" He asked. Annia grabbed Danny's hand and looked him in the eye, smiling.

"I'm here for a reason Danny." She said and squeezed his hand.

"Kristina." Daemon said. Annia sighed and looked back at her guardian.

"And?" She urged.

"And, they've decided to make you a Halfling."

"Well, this is great news."

"Not necessarily."

"Oh?"

"The Powers That Be said you'd give yourself away to the enemy if you were in your old form. They're giving you a new body."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy indeed. You'll be eighteen." Danny, who had watched the exchange in silence up to that point, laughed.

"This is great! We'll be able to hang out with each other." He said. Daemon glared at him.

"This is not a social call Halfling. And Kristina will still be a Necromancer and since you two are no longer bonded, you cannot be too physical." Daemon warned.

"Wait. You mean that, after we had been bonded, I could've kissed him?" Annia shrieked.

"How do you think you were born Kris?" Daemon retorted sharply. Annia opened her mouth to say something but thought better and shut it.

"Why are we not bonded anymore?" Danny questioned.

"Kris, for all unknown purposes, died. The Powers That Be are just being generous. She had sealed you with the Necromancer's Kiss, the bond was only a side effect." Daemon answered. Annia had that faraway gaze but snapped back into reality.

"There are other side effects." She said cryptically. The two men looked at her quizzically.

"Just a thought." Annia said and drifted off.

"Come back here you," Daemon said and snagged her arm. "We need to get you into a body."


	8. Introducing Kimberly Wells

Chapter 6: Introducing Kimberly Wells

Annia and Danny followed Daemon to the apartment complex where Annia was "staying". She had called it her base of operations, since she was a ghost and hadn't technically needed a place to live. Now that she did, Annia noted that she needed to get some actual furniture.

"So what does this 'giving Annia a new body' entail?" Danny questioned blithely as he stepped into the small loft room. Daemon said nothing as he took off his leather belt with the scabbard and tossed it on the bare, iron framed bed. Danny changed back and sat down on the bed, staying as far away as he could from the sword.

"It's just a charm. As long as she keeps it on, she's human. Once it comes off, she's back to being the ghost she is." Daemon answered and picked up a leather bag that sat on the floor next to the bed.

"What kind of girl will I be?" Annia asked sullenly. In that moment, Danny realized that the silver hair was not only normal to her, but a thing to be proud of. He had figured it was something about her ghost form.

"You pick," Daemon said and then warned, "But make her normal." Annia nodded and caught the bag and opened it. She pulled out the slender silver chain and slipped it over her head.

"Now concentrate." Daemon warned. Annia closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. Danny watched in amazement as her skin began to pink and flesh out. Her hair changed next, the auburn bleeding up from her roots and then falling down to her waist instead of ending at the shoulders. Annia stood firmly on the ground and as her body changed, Danny noticed that the ghostly clothes she had been wearing were no longer there.

Turning away, Danny felt his face grow hot and heard Annia laugh. He didn't dare turn around till she had some clothes.

"What's the matter Danny?" Annia asked. Even her voice was different; it was like a lilt, something much softer.

"Get some clothes on please." Danny said. Annia laughed again but he could hear her rifling through the bag again. After a few moments, Annia sighed.

"You can turn around now." Danny stood and turned, nearly gasping at what he saw. Annia was a few inches shorter than he, her skin was tanner, her eyes were a startling blue that almost looked purple, and her face was rounder. Annia smiled as she began to braid her long hair.

"How do you like it?" She asked. Danny stepped forward and touched his hand to her cheek. He could feel the warmth but she still felt like a ghost.

"You look beautiful Annia; different, but beautiful." He replied. Annia laughed and Danny was mesmerized by the sparkle in her eyes.

"Which do you prefer?" She asked. Danny took back his hand and grinned sheepishly.

"I liked the original." He said. Annia nodded and tied the ends of her hair.

"Now, the rules." Daemon spoke up. They both turned and looked at the angel leaning against the door.

"Her name is now Kimberly Wells and you are to address her as such. You are to tell no one who she really is, even those friends of yours. Got it?" Daemon said to Danny, who nodded his agreement.

"Right." He said and then turned to Annia. He now noticed the snug green tee that she was wearing and the cut off jean shorts. She looked marvelous and Danny had to shake his head to clear his thoughts.

"Would you like to go out Kimberly?" Danny asked, changing into the phantom as he did, and held out his hand. Annia smiled and took it quickly.

"Call me Kim and of course." She answered. Danny walked to the window and pulled her close. As he had done so many times before with other people, Danny phased out, taking Annia with him. They passed through the wall and floated out in the open air.

"Where would you like to go?" Danny asked. Annia shrugged and looked out over the town.

"I don't really care. What about you?" She asked. Danny was about to reply in the same, but then remembered his meeting with Tucker.

"Let's go see the guys." He said. Annia smiled and held onto Danny's torso.

"Good idea."


	9. Three Dates & A Ghost

Chapter 7: Three Dates and a Ghost

Danny soon found Sam, Tucker, and their dates sitting outside of the local internet café. He lowered them down in the alley next to the shop and phased back in. Annia smiled at him as she smoothed her hair. Danny had the urge to grab her and kiss her but quickly stifled the urge.

"What are we going to tell them?" Annia said as she peeked around the corner of the yellowish brick wall. Danny leaned against the rough surface and just looked at her for a moment.

"We'll say that you're new and that I ran into you downtown. Plenty of strange people pop up in Amityville at weird times." He answered. Annia turned to him and gave him an incredulous look.

"What? It happens all the time. Like with Annia Delray?" Danny retorted. Annia sighed but she smiled so Danny took her hand. She pulled him away from the wall and led him out to the street. She quickly freed his hand and just walked next to him.

"So when did they build all this?" Annia asked as they began to walk over to Danny's friends.

"Two years ago. They tore down all the old developments and put in new stores." He answered nonchalantly. Giving Annia a look around the town would actually be a good idea since she hadn't seen much of it when she lived here earlier.

"Hey Danny!" Annia and Danny both looked up but it was Danny who smiled and waved.

"What's up Javier?" He called back. Danny took Annia's hand and pulled her along. Annia's heart thudded in her chest and when they stopped, she had to look down to make sure she wasn't floating.

"Hey guys." Danny greeted as the group stood to greet them.

"Who's your new friend?" Sam asked as she took Javier's arm. Tucker instinctively put his arm around Jasmine's slender shoulders as he looked at Annia.

"Guys, this is Kimberly Wells. She just moved here from Truth or Consequences, New Mexico." Danny introduced. Annia took back her hand to stretch it out to Sam.

"Hello." She said quietly. Sam smiled and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam," Sam replied as she shook hands. "And this is my boyfriend Javier." The boy raised a hand in greeting and Annia smiled back.

"And I'm Tucker, Danny's good friend. This is my girlfriend Jasmine." Annia shook hands with the petite Asian girl and nodded.

"It's a pleasure. I had heard some interesting things about Amityville but Danny assured me that everything was tediously average." Annia said. Tucker and Sam exchanged a look before laughing.

"Then you obviously don't know Danny very well." Tucker said.

"Do you two want to join us? We were just about to hit bowling place." Javier said. Danny looked at Annia and shrugged.

"What do you think?" He asked. Annia looked at the group and was amazed at how much they'd grown.

"I'd love to." Annia chirped. Sam and Tucker exchanged another look, a softer one, and smiled.

"About time you joined us." Tucker said to Danny and clapped his hand on his friend's back. Danny murmured his pleasantries but let the group lead the way. He fell behind with Annia and took her hand.

"You okay?" He whispered into her ear. Annia wanted to say that she couldn't breathe when his face was so close to hers but decided against it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's this about New Mexico?" She asked. Danny squeezed her hand before letting it go.

"It was interesting." He said offhandedly. Annia laughed and looked at the others. They were talking and jostling each other when Sam turned around.

"Come on guys." She said. Danny jogged up to walk with them and Annia quickened her pace. Soon, they were all cracking jokes and Annia felt something she hadn't in a long time; acceptance.


	10. At First Glance

Chapter 8: At First Glance

Danny sat back as he watched Annia walk up to bowl. She held the ball awkwardly, after admitting to never have bowled in her life. Of course, Danny would have loved to stand behind her and help, but to his friends, they had just met.

"Where did you find her?" Tuck leaned over and asked as Sam got up to help Annia. Danny's gaze lingered but he turned to his friend.

"Kimberly? I met her walking around the park. She's funny." Danny said and took a sip from his soda. Tuck nodded and looked over at the girls, as Jasmine had stood and now tried to demonstrate how Annia should throw the ball. They were giggling hysterically over something Annia had said.

"You know, although they look nothing alike, she reminds me of Annia." Tuck said and turned back to Danny, who nodded and set his drink down. Javier walked back over to the group after having left to go to the bathroom.

"Me too. I guess that's why I invited her along." Danny replied with a shrug. Tucker nodded and slapped Javier's hand as the boy sat down next to them.

"How're they doing?" Javier asked as Annia tossed the ball heavily onto the lane. The girls shrieked with laughter as the eight pound ball rolled lazily down the center of the lane.

"Pretty good. Except Kim, who sucks." Tuck said.

"I heard that!" Annia yelled over her shoulder and Sam laughed. Danny smiled to see her in good spirits and it struck him that she hadn't smiled a lot while they had been dating; in fact, most of the time Sam was too tired to do anything.

"Sorry." Tuck called back, but the girls were distracted. The ball had finally reached the end of the lane and struck the pins with such little force, it stopped without knocking one over or even going into the gutter.

"I think I broke it." Annia muttered as she pressed the reset button. Jasmine said something positive and Annia brightened. She watched the pins and ball get swept away, and waited for her second chance.

"She seems happy." Javier said. Danny nodded.

"She is." He replied quietly.

--

"Well that was fun." Annia said as she and Danny walked down the street. They had spent most of the night at the bowling alley and now they were walking back to Annia's place. They had talked lightly on Danny's friends but Danny's thoughts began to eat away at him.

"Annia, how do you feel about me?" Danny asked suddenly. He watched as Annia's face went serious but she didn't falter for a moment.

"Danny, you're much younger than I am." She started. Danny nodded.

"You know I love you Annia."

"I know that."

"How do you feel about me?" He repeated and Annia sighed.

"I love you Danny, but I don't know why." She said.

"Domine?"

"Yeah."

"Who was Domine?"

"Domine was my husband to be. We met when we were about twelve and we were betrothed at about fourteen. We decided to wait until I had finished training until we were married, but it went on for awhile. When I was twenty-four, we arranged a wedding for the next spring. But by the fall, after my twenty-fifth birthday, Domine was dead. Takune had killed him.

"It was after I had dispatched Takune that I started looking for these portals. I had heard there were places that had thinning lines between realms. I found yours when you were fourteen." Annia explained briefly.

"Why did you come to my school? And how did you know so much about me and my family?" Danny questioned. He decided that since he was already asking, he may find out more.

"I came because I wanted to see you. I thought you were something like me, since you could travel both worlds. Then I found the equipment your parents had and I decided that I was going to get to know you, so you'd let me in to destroy your portal. I had done research so I would know who was easier to manipulate."

"You were going to use me?"

"You sound so calm, saying something like that. In a way, yes, I was going to use you. I knew your parents' marriage was sound so I couldn't get one of them, and your sister didn't interest me. But you, you were new and mysterious. I couldn't resist."

"Why are you here Annia?" Danny asked. They stopped suddenly as they rounded the corner and reached the apartment building. Annia looked up the face of the building and sighed. She could feel a burning in her soul where she had been connected to Danny and it almost made her wince.

"A piece of Takune is still here. I have to find it." Annia said and looked back at Danny.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"The medallion I used was cracked, so he might not have been sealed fully." She said. Daemon had actually been the one to figure that out since the whole ordeal was a little fuzzy to Annia.

"Do you know where it is?" Danny inquired. Annia shook her head and rubbed her arms in the chilling night air.

"Not a clue. It could've infected your family or someone else in the immediate area. But since I had healed you, there's no chance you could have it." She mused. Danny sighed and took Annia in his arms. She leaned against him and shared his sigh.

"I wish I could kiss you." Danny muttered and put his face in her hair. She smelled like a flower, but not one that he could name.

"As do I Danny." Annia murmured and pulled away. "I should go." Danny said nothing as Annia walked up the small flight of stairs to the entrance doors. She slipped in through the crack she opened and then she was gone. Danny sighed heavily and turned back toward the street. At first glance, it almost seemed like they'd have a normal life.


	11. Nightmares

Chapter 9: Nightmares

(NOTE: This is a semi songfic, I own neither the characters from Danny Phantom nor the song "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace)

It was a thick dark when Danny opened his eyes. He lost sight of his hand as he reached through the veil like night. A pain behind Danny's eyes made him stop and fall to the ground, whatever ground there was.

_Am I in the Ghost Zone?_ Danny thought to himself. He could see nothing without light but he had the feeling he was in a great expanse. And something else was out there.

"She doesn't really love you." A voice rippled through the dark and Danny stood. He felt nothing beneath his feet but didn't have the feeling of floating. He felt almost tied down but with complete mobility.

"Who's there?" Danny called out. He heard soft footsteps in the distance and tried to see. The dark was almost alive, unmoving but suppressing.

"She can't really love you." A rip formed in the dark, how Danny would never known since it was still completely dark, and a figure walked in. With no light to see by, Danny was thouroughly confused.

"Why do you see with mortal eyes?" The figure asked. Danny flashed his eyes and was suddenly able to see. Although the room was still dark, Danny knew he was in a long hall. Velvet curtains were hung sporadically around the room; some were curling down from the rafters and others separated parts of the hall off from the rest of the room. The man that stood before Danny was wrapped up in a black cloak and disappeared in his surroundings.

"Who are you?" Danny questioned. The man flipped back his hood and Danny tried to take a step back. He was held fast and Danny looked down. His wrists and ankles were bound in a thin silver strand, which was now keeping him immobile.

"Who do I look like?" The man retorted, bring back Danny's attention. As he looked up, he couldn't help but notice the similarities. The man was solid, though the black robe hid his features. His hair was long, draping across his shoulders, and black. His eyes were a strange mix of blue and green, they seemed to glow.

"Domine." Danny breathed. The man smiled and stepped forward.

"She thinks you're me." Domine said. Danny felt his heart slow and the cold invade his fingers; this man was trying something.

"I'm going to bring your ghost." Domine stated and reached forward. Danny was only able to open his mouth when Domine stuck his hand through Danny's chest. There was a shocking sensation and a scream tore loose from Danny's throat. He slumped to the ground but still looked at Domine. He had to close his eyes when the horizon pitched and Danny felt nausea sweep through him.

"Stop fighting me. You wouldn't feel sick as a ghost." Domine said irraitbly. Danny struggled to stand, but his bonds held him down.

"What are you trying to do?" Danny coughed. Domine sighed and walked around Danny's slumped form.

"I'm trying to awaken the true nature of your other half." He replied. Danny remembered the awful time he had had with his future self and wasn't about to go through that again.

"No." Danny said and tried to stand again. The strands of silver dug into his wrists but Danny strained against them.

"She will never love you." Domine said, going back to his taunting. Danny's knees buckled and he fell again.

"Shut up." He seethed. Domine laughed and kept circling him.

"She and I were able to spend long nights together. Do you know what we did?" Domine went on.

"Shut up." Danny said again. He felt his face flush but his hands began to tingle.

"She was going to be my wife. I knew her in ways you'll never have." Domine said. Something inside Danny snapped. He would never be able to touch Annia, because she was still wrapped up in this man. He would never be able to kiss her, because she was still bound to him.

"I'll kill you!" Danny roared. He blasted through the strands and hovered before Domine, undergoing the transformation in the quickest time ever. He rose before Domine, who only had a smug smile on his face.

"She's mine. For eternity." Domine said. Danny lowered till he stood on the floor, his hands glowing a deadly red.

"No." He said softly and lifted his hands. He pushed forward and touched Domine's chest for only a second. Then his hands sunk in and Danny could feel the warmth before he saw the blood. Danny felt what he was looking for and his right hand squeezed. He brought his right arm out with a jerk and squeezed the organ till it burst. Because Danny was a phantom, he had gone through without wounding the man but had ripped out his heart by using a similar tactic as phasing others out to save them from being crushed.

Danny had used it to kill.

He only released the heart when Domine fell to the ground. The organ fell onto the stone floor in a sickening squish, but Danny just watched as a pool of blood seeped out from under the cloak and robe.

"Danny." Danny looked up and found Annia, looking as she had when she was a ghost, but solid. Still, in the darkness, she glowed.

"Annia." Danny said and reached out. He looked down and found blood coating his hands past the wrist. He looked back up at Annia and found her shrinking away in horror.

"Annia!" He screamed and she turned to run. Chasing after her, Danny found that he was faster. He easily overtook her and wrenched her around to face him. He dug his fingers into her shoulder till she cried out in pain. That cry sent something shooting through Danny and his heart raced; he was excited.

"Please." He whispered and loosened his grip. Annia trembled beneath his hands and Danny was barely able to control himself.

"I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside." Danny said and released Annia. She stumbled backward but stood in front of him.

"Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself," Danny muttered to himself and then to Annia, "So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become." He moved closer to her and grabbed her again. This time, she only flinched but didn't tense.

"Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal." Danny cried. With the last few words, voices in the darkness began repeating him.

"I can't escape myself, so many times I've lied, but there's still rage inside." He said to her. Annia stayed quiet but pushed away from him. This time when she stumbled, Annia fell onto the ground. Bloody handprints clung to her shoulders.

"Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself." Danny screamed. He turned to Annia, felt the darker urges, and saw her only as flesh.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become, help me believe it's not the real me," Danny was becoming hysterical and jerked Annia to her feet. "Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal. Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell." While Danny spoke, he shook Annia. With the force, Annia had passed out and was now limp in Danny's grasp. The voices around him continued.

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal._

Danny dropped Annia and pressed his hands to his ears.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become." Danny lowered his hands and felt a wetness spread down his cheeks. He knelt next to Annia and cradled her.

"Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal." Danny beseeched the darkness. There were the footsteps again and Danny looked up. Domine stood before him.

"This animal I have become."


	12. Battle Lines

Chapter 10: Battle Lines

Annia felt the rough material of the mattress press into her cheek. She sighed, raising musty clouds that invaded her nose and every open pore. Daemon sat in a very scarred and busted chair beside her, cleaning his sword. She propped herself up on one arm and awkwardly fiddled with the medallion.

"You're over three hundred years but you act like you're seventeen again." Daemon stated. Annia sighed and flopped back down onto the mattress.

"I know, but being around Danny just makes me feel young again. Is that a crime?" Annia retorted. She stared at the cracked and stained ceiling, wondering how Danny was. He had dropped her off over two hours ago but she hadn't been able to fall asleep.

"You can't keep going on with him you know." Daemon said and held his sword up to the dim light. Annia shook her head, wisps of her hair falling onto her face.

"You and Ma kept saying that. I will find away to stay you know." She said. Daemon made a noise and he stood abruptly.

"Look, we need to talk about this whole Takune thing." He said and sheathed his sword. Annia sat up, brushed the hair from her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest.

"There's nothing to talk about Daemon. I don't even know where to begin." Annia sighed and perched her chin on her knees. Daemon walked to the foot of her bed and turned to face her.

"Kristina, we need to find that missing piece." He remarked irritably.

"You're cranky for an Angel." Annia muttered.

"And you're immature for an adult." Daemon pointed out. Annia scoffed and turned her face away.

"Kris, Takune is missing a hand." Daemon said. Annia snapped up and stared at him.

"You mean he's literally missing a piece?" She asked bewildered.

"Kris." Daemon gave her a look.

"I was just curious." She muttered and threw her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Having the hand of a demon can mean bad things for this world Kristina. If the host activates it, or Takune infiltrates the psyche, the host can wreck all sorts of havoc."

"You mean the host will be able to use Takune's powers?"

"Exactly. The host will have access to the shape shifting, the shadow manipulation, the blood bursting, the possession, everything." Annia shivered as Daemon went through the list. Blood bursting was a favorite of Takune's, but one he could only use with a solid body. The power allowed him to bring all of the blood out of the victim's body through the pores. It was extremely painful and very gory.

"How can we track the host?" Annia questioned.

"We can't. It's not so much that the piece has become an extra piece, but it's a part of the host, only accessible through transformation." Daemon replied.

"So, there's not someone walking around with a third arm?"

"No."

"Damn, I was really hoping there for a second."

"Weren't we all."

"So, Takune left an arm here after we killed him?"

"If you remember, Danny and I were pretty banged up and watching you at work. Meanwhile, Takune was shape shifting all over the place and he could've sliced a piece of himself off in an attempt to stay."

"And it has a mind of its own? Come on Daemon."

"He's a demon Kristina, it could happen. It could easily have melded in with the shadows and waited, or escaped."

"But why now? It's been four years."

"Do you know how hard it is to wake up a soul from Styx? That woman does not like to let go till the soul gets to where it was going."

"I was in transit?"

"Kristina."

"No, seriously. Where was I going?" Annia asked. Daemon shifted uncomfortably and turned away. Annia rose from the bed and went to him.

"Daemon?" She asked softly.

"Another soul was trying to claim you. Styx was holding onto you while they were working something out." Daemon said, but wouldn't look at her.

"Who was the other soul?" Annia inquired. Daemon didn't answer and took a few steps away.

"Daemon, who was the other soul?" Anna asked, stronger this time.

"It was Domine," Daemon said bluntly and turned back to her. "Domine was trying to take your soul to be with him." Annia stumbled and fell back onto the bed.

"Why…" She drifted. Suddenly, there was a large explosion and Annia was rocketed forward. She fell flat onto the floor and Daemon rushed to her side. He knelt down and helped her onto her knees while Annia clutched her head.

"What was that?" She groaned. Daemon lifted her to her feet and they stared out the window. Annia rushed to it and saw a glow a few blocks away.

"What the hell was that?" Daemon echoed. Annia shook her head and started to walk away.

"Kris!" Daemon exclaimed. Annia turned and gasped. A shape rose to view outside of the window. Annia ripped off the medallion and jumped through the wall. She felt a slight pressure but then she was outside.

"Danny?" Annia called. The shape came into view and Annia flinched. It was a familiar scene. The shadow monster held a broken body in its arms.

"Danny." Annia cried softly. The figure came closer and took on a more distinguishable face.

"Domine?" The figure hovered in front of Annia and the thin lips rose in a sadistic smile.

"Who do you want to save Kristina? Me or this boy?" Annia shook her head and fell away. She looked at Danny and found one of Domine's arms a grotesque black shape that shivered on its own.

"Daemon said he saw you in the After Realm." Annia tried to rationalize with the spirit.

"I came back looking for you. I know Daemon took you, I had to find you. When I came down here, I found Takune instead." Domine said.

"But why Danny?" Annia asked.

"Krissy, I was going to be your husband. Why this boy?" Domine retorted. Annia shrunk away from him.

"Pick, Kristina, but you know you can only save one of us." Domine said. Annia reached out to grab him but Domine and Danny melted into a shadow and disappeared.

"DANNY!" Annia screamed into the night. She started falling toward the earth but Daemon whisked by and picked her up.

"Kristina, you have to see this. Half of Danny's block is gone."


	13. Measurable Only In Curse Words

Chapter 11: Measurable Only In Curse Words

"Shit." Annia fumed as they got closer to the house. Gradually, the streets had begun to turn rocky until they reached the smoking crater sans Fenton house. Around the edge, people huddled to try and get a closer look. Annia flew in closer till she found a familiar group. She stopped dead as she saw who was with them, a face from her files.

"Vlad." Annia had read all about the man and his experiments on Danny, or the ones that resulted in harming Danny. But he stood with his arm around Jazz, who was sobbing into his shoulder. Jack held Maddie carefully and Annia could see Tuck holding Sam's hand. Javier and Jasmine were being held at bay by the police officers.

"I've got to talk to them." Annia said as Daemon caught up to her.

"You can't. Not as a ghost and definitely not as Kimberly." He replied. Annia shook her head.

"You don't understand, I've got to talk to them." She repeated with more urgency. Daemon sighed and took the medallion off the hilt of his sword where he had hung it.

"Take this, but don't blame me when your cover is blown." Daemon sighed. Annia snatched it and put it on her head. Daemon had opened his mouth in warning but it was too lagte, Annia plummeted the five feet from the air, down onto the crowd below.

Luckily, she landed on Vlad.

"What the hell!" The man cursed as Annia rolled off and stood. Jazz helped the man up and he glared at Annia, who glared back.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded of no one in particular. Vlad flushed and pushed Jazz away gently.

"I don't know. I just came over to speak with Daniel when the house exploded. I managed to keep the family out of danger but I seemed to have blown my second life way out into the open." Vlad muttered, mostly to himself. Jazz shook her head and turned to Annia.

"Danny's gone." Annia was startled by the look in Jazz's eye. She wondered if the woman knew more than she was letting on.

"What happened?" Annia asked again, softer this time.

"I don't know. Danny came home kind of morose and went straight up to his room. An hour or so later, Vlad came knocking. I went down the hall to answer the door and I heard strange noises coming from Danny's room, I think he was having a nightmare. I decided to talk to him in the morning and went to let Vlad in. I took him into the living room where my parents were and we started talking. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound and then a flash of light. The explosion came after but by then, Vlad had changed and had thrown up a protective shield of some sort. My parents nearly went berserk but then this shadow came flying past us carrying Danny." Jazz explained. Annia staggered backward, wondering how much damage Domine would do with Takune's powers.

"Thank you." Annia whispered and began to back into the crowd.

"I just want Danny back safe and sound." Jazz said. Annia nodded and pushed herself deeper into the crowd. Now she knew that Jazz had more than an inkling about who she really was.

"Kimberly!" Annia turned and found Tucker's arm waving above the crowd. Annia pushed through the throng and went toward the arm. When Annia finally got there, she was surprised that she had gotten past the police so easily.

"We let them know you'd be coming." Sam said when she got closer. Annia nodded but didn't trust herself with speaking.

"What happened?" Tucker asked. Annia opened her mouth but didn't know what to say.

"We know, don't worry." Sam said and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, we're just glad your back." Tucker said.

"Well then, my cover was already blown." Annia muttered.

"Danny would never have been that happy with another girl Annia, I should know." Sam said. This caused Annia to blush a little but she didn't look away.

"What I think is happening, is that the ghost of my fiancé has gotten hold of a rogue piece of Takune and given him demonic powers, with which he used to kidnap Danny and is now blackmailing me into going back into the After Realm with him." Annia gushed in one breath.

"Okay, drama much?" Tuck remarked. Sam hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"So what now?" She questioned. Annia sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't know. I need a way to save Danny and put Domine back to rest." She said.

"Can't you get rid of the piece of Takune like last time?" Tucker asked. Annia began to say something contrary but stopped herself.

"You know, that's simple enough to just work." She replied. Tucker smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do we find Domine?" Sam inquired.

"Another good question. I think he maybe going somewhere open, to allow more room for the fight."

"You guys will fight?" Tucker asked.

"Most probably. The piece of Takune will not want to go without a fight." Annia said.

"Well, the most open place is the field over in Amityville Park." Sam stated. Annia nodded and began to slip off her medallion.

"Woah. That's what you really look like?" Tucker said after Annia went ghost. Sam hit him again.

"I can take you the same way Danny would, just hold onto my hands." Annia said quickly. Sam and Tucker each took a hand and they phased out of view from the rest of the group. Annia began to pull upward and gave one look back down. Both Vlad and Jazz watched as they flew off.

"Go get him Annia." Jazz whispered.


	14. Right Hand Of Wrath

Chapter 12: Right Hand of Wrath

Annia dropped Sam and Tucker down when they got closer to the park. She hovered around for a moment before falling down beside them. There was a chill in the air but Annia couldn't feel it. She did feel strange being seen by Tucker and Sam. Before, she had been invisible to all eyes, now she was visible, or at least opaque. The Powers That Be were having a kick with this.

"So, what happens now?" Sam asked as she smoothed down the legs of her jeans. Annia shook her head and kicked at a dirt clod.

"Shit." Tucker gasped. Annia looked up and found the dirt clod spinning in midair. Then, it was like the darkness reached out and shattered the dirt clod. Bits went flying and Annia covered her face with her hands.

"Annia!" Annia lowered her hands and saw Sam and Tucker being lifted back into the air. A shadow rose up over the hill and slithered forward. Once it reached a distance only a few feet away, it hulked up onto a protruding appendage.

"Domine?" Annia called out. The shadow shifted and became a more solid figure. The shadow dissolved and in its place stood a man.

"Miss me Kristina?" Domine called back.

"Let them go Domine." Annia said.

"No can do Kristina. I want to show you what I've achieved." Domine said. Before Annia could reply, Tucker and Sam started screaming. A red haze surrounded them and Sam fainted. This was blood bursting, Domine was pulling out the blood right out of their bodies.

"Stop it Domine!" Annia screamed.

"But that wouldn't be any fun Kristi-" Sam and Tucker fell to the ground as Domine was cut off. Annia caught Tucker and Sam looking up to see what had happened. As she lowered them, Daemon came out from behind Domine, trailing blood off his sword. Domine staggered backward but looked at both of them.

"You bastard." Domine hissed. The darkness reached out again and covered Domine's form completely. Only his right arm stayed clean of the shadow but it turned into the same substance but with a red color.

"Let me show you what else I can do." Domine grunted and raised his arms. Shadows bubbled up from the ground, taking the earth with it. With a squeeze, the earth shattered and went flying.

"It's simple shadow manipulation." Daemon huffed. Domine smiled and turned his gaze on him. Shadows clawed at him, ripping off feathers and leather. They receded only as Domine lost concentration; Annia had hurled a rock at his head.

"Stop this! What have you done with Danny?" She yelled as she continued to throw the rocks. Domine stopped them with a flick of his wrist, sending them circling his hand.

"What is with you and that boy?" Domine asked, dropping the rocks at his feet.

"Domine, what do you want?" Annia questioned. Domine flew closer and landed before her. This gave time to Daemon so he could heal Tucker and Sam.

"You, Annia." He said and the shadow melted away. Danny stood in front of her in his ghost form.

"No, this is just another one of your tricks." Annia said. Danny reached out and touched Annia's cheek.

"Annia, what do I have to do for you to love me? I take Domine's form and you still don't want me." He said softly.

"Danny, no." Annia moaned.

"Annia, I've been having these thoughts for the past four years. I've hurt people Annia." Danny said. Annia stepped forward and took Danny's hand.

"Danny, I, I don't know what to say." She murmured. Danny smiled, and then was cut diagonally down the chest. Annia screamed and fell backward. Danny's eyes glowed dangerously as he pulled himself back together. Blood still seeped from the edges and he flew back up into the air.

"I'll be back Annia." He snarled and disappeared back into the shadows. Daemon huffed and flicked his sword to get rid of the gore. Annia fell to her knees and was soon joined by Sam and Tucker.

"What the hell were you thinking Kristina? He could've hurt you!" Daemon yelled.

"I needed to kiss him to heal him idiot." Annia hissed.

"And what then? Let Takune poison you?" Daemon retorted and pulled a chain out of his pocket. He threw it at Annia who caught it as it fell. It was an amulet on a thin gold chain.

"You needed this before you did anything. You just got sucked into his allure." Daemon said. Annia clutched the chain as Daemon walked off.

"You're going to get yourself killed Kristina. And I warned you." He remarked and then took to the skies.

"Annia, what's going to happen to Danny?" Sam asked.

"That's not Danny." Annia muttered.


End file.
